


Fever

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Lost Girl, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Big Bang Challenge, F/M, Fanart, Fanmix, First Time, Het and Slash, Humor, M/M, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for <a href="http://teenwolf-xbb.livejournal.com/">teenwolf_xbb</a>. Many thanks to glitterfics for their patience, support, and for creating this awesome story. On an important note; I went into this not knowing a thing about <i>Lost Girl</i> or its fandom, except from what I've seen on Tumblr so this proved to be a bit of a challenge, but worth it all the same. To read the story just click <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/769016">here</a>. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

  
**Banner:**   
[](http://s1139.photobucket.com/user/youtoxic/media/Teen%20Woof/fever_banner_zpscd686917.png.html)

**Fanmix:**   
[ ](http://s1139.photobucket.com/user/youtoxic/media/Teen%20Woof/fever_mix_zps912fd89c.png.html)

**1.** [Growing Up](http://www.2shared.com/audio/86M3jn-r/01_Growing_Up.html) \- Fall Out Boy  
 **2.** [Calm Me Down](http://www.2shared.com/audio/GxFaqBGZ/02_Calm_Me_Down.html) \- Mother Mother  
 **3.** [All Your Gold](http://www.2shared.com/audio/WkzTTP7A/03_All_Your_Gold.html) \- Bat For Lashes  
 **4.** [U.R.A Fever](http://www.2shared.com/audio/Ji4jDXYw/04_URA_Fever.html) \- The Kills  
 **5.** [Beautiful Things Can Come From The Dark](http://www.2shared.com/audio/MWAfgQbH/05_Beautiful_Things_Can_Come_F.html) \- Azure Ray  
 **6.** [Show Me](http://www.2shared.com/audio/e1qmNBt5/06_Show_Me.html) \- Garbage  
 **7.** [Skin Of The Night](http://www.2shared.com/audio/OHulIidi/07_Skin_of_The_Night.html) \- M83  
 **8.** [I Need Your Love](http://www.2shared.com/audio/BJZNsqke/08_I_Need_Your_Love.html) \- Ellie Goulding feat. Calvin Harris  
 **9.** [Medicate](http://www.2shared.com/audio/pryaEzax/09_Medicate.html) \- AFI  
 **10.** [Giants](http://www.2shared.com/audio/1vwj_Osp/10_Giants.html) \- Now Now

[{FULL MIX}](http://www.2shared.com/file/znpSoxlZ/Fever_Mix.html)

 

**1\. Growing Up - Fall Out Boy**

I dried my eyes, now I crust them with sleep  
I'll crust them over  
She begged me "Don't hate me"  
She spun me a story  
Where winning looks like losing  
And I'm winning every time

 

**2\. Calm Me Down - Mother Mother**

Calm me down, calm me down  
I'm inside out and upside down  
Hold my head in your hands  
To calm me down, get it out

Get it out, oh, get it out  
Use your teeth and your mouth  
Cut in deep, the bullet out  
Oh no, I'm aroused now, I'm aroused

 

**3\. All Your Gold - Bat For Lashes**

I get home and there’s a love note waiting  
But only he is here tonight  
And the words, the promises you’re making  
Only echo all these lies  
And for every sweet nothing you whisper  
Why is goodbye my reply?

 

**4\. U.R.A Fever - The Kills**

Walk you to the counter  
What do you got to offer  
Pick you out a solder  
Look at you forever  
Walk you to the water  
Your eyes like a casino  
We ain't born typical

 

**5\. Beautiful Things Can Come From The Dark - Azure Ray**

Someone else's boy, I have seen your face  
Light in the stars, it was then I knew  
That your heart was pure, that it had not yet been destroyed

 

**6\. Show Me - Garbage**

We're specks of dust up in the sky  
There is no space  
There is no time  
There's only you and what we leave behind

 

**7\. Skin Of The Night - M83**

She digs her nails into her naked chest  
Her face vein out like a road map  
She pulls back the skin to show her ribs  
That twinkle like shooting stars

Oh, queen of the night  
(All of her soft parts call to me)  
Well, she is deep inside  
(She could be mine)  
And she is haunting me

 

**8\. I Need Your Love - Ellie Goulding feat. Calvin Harris**

I take a deep breath everytime I pass your door  
I know you're there but I can't see you anymore  
And that's the reason you're in the dark  
I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart  
And I feel so helpless here  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again

 

**9\. Medicate - AFI**

Could I, could I just find a way?  
I'd find you everyday and we could alter time.  
But I've come to find everyone's gone away.  
So this may be the time for the perfect crime.  
Yes, this is perfect.

 

**10\. Giants - Now Now**

Like an animal burying its bones  
But leaving fingerprints on the walls inside my home  
But if we’re so different then why did we start this?  



End file.
